Cindereren
by x-Emberfire-x
Summary: A rewritten version of Cinderella, but with Attack on Titan! It's basically the same except in this story it goes more in depth of Eren's after-life (not death dummies) after he 'loses his precious shoe'. Not the best summary, but really who cares. READ DA BOOK! [Prince!Levi x Eren] - Like da BEST SHIP EVERA!


"Eren!"

"Eren!"

"God damn you Eren! Get down here this instance!" I jolted awake at the sounds of their voices. Ugh, here comes another day of headaches. Standing up slowly, I got the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at my left to see my clothes for the day laid out on a chair beside the small window in the very back of the room.

Groggily getting up, I stumbled over to the single wooden chair at the back of my room. Unlike most of the bedrooms that people have, mine is in the attic. I was care-free back then. All I saw was hugs and kisses. My father was a doctor who traveled land and sea to cure people. He even got the honor of helping the King recover, but only slightly. King Kenny died the next day. He was diagnosed with cancer. Then my mother died when I was 10.

My father, Grisha Jaeger, was devastated. I tried to cheer him up but with no luck. One day, he got married to this rich woman that he met on one of his trips. Her name was Hitch. And along with her came her two daughters: Mina and Hannah. They were sloppy at everything; they literally had maids coming to them left and right!

Anyways, it didn't really matter unless dad was happy. But the fates just hate me. My father went on a trip to the castle once more to do the annual check-up for the staff. He asked us what we wanted so he could buy it as he drove through the markets. Of course my step-sisters asked for jewelry and fine clothes. My step-mother asked for him to send out these ridiculous invitations to the wealthy families. I protested, trust me. She wants everything! Yes, my father is wealthy, but he isn't _that_ rich. If she wanted to have crazy, expensive parties every week, she should've married King Kenny before he died or 'captured' Crown Prince -now King- heart.

My father didn't return when he was supposed to. After 3 months, Mr. Hans, Grisha's assistant, arrived alone. For the second time in my life, horrible news was delivered at my feet. My father was missing. I wept for my father in my room, curling myself in a cocoon for days only going out of bed to go to the restroom.

Finally, I came to my senses and started to help out around the house since my step-mom fired almost all of the staff. That's when she forced me into the attic where the remaining staff lived. Later on, she fired the last of the maids and I had the burden of upholding the house. So, that's where I am today.

I quickly dashed down the spiral of stairs that led to the kitchen, tying my apron along the way. Entering the clean kitchen, I took out the ingredients for today's breakfast as well as for the animals. With one hand I grabbed the food while with the other I got the pots and pans. I cracked some eggs and roasted some chicken when suddenly I felt something soft rub against my legs. Without looking down I already knew that it was the house cat, Pompom. Some French cat name that my stepmother thought of. He usually hates me, but when it's feeding time, I'm his best friend. Since nobody feeds him except for me, he is a pain in the butt for me. He pesters me whenever he wants to eat and that is a LOT. Whenever I try to pet him a little he usually scratches me or something like that. I still have scars to prove it. But of course my stepmother won't do anything about it. She's like "I don't care if you get hurt. Just don't forget to feed the cat! And wash him! He's stinky!" Let's just say Pompom isn't a fan of water. Ugh! I freaking hate her!

While the breakfast for my stepmother and sisters cooked, I took out the cat bowl and spooned in some tuna. Pompom won't eat anything else which is so annoying. Tuna these days are so freakishly expensive that I had to get a job to get the money. I would've just feed him chicken or cat food, but NO. Mother doesn't want that. Mother wants poor little Pompom to be a 'healthy boy'. Also we are so behind in taxes and bills. Those are the two main reasons why I work at several jobs each day.  
Of course the other reasons is that I want to get away and forget my "family". And I met people there, most of them are my friends. One girl is basically my sister. Her name's Mikasa. Then there's a boy named Armin; he and I dated for a while. Yes, I'm gay. So what?

I quickly served the breakfast into plates and rushed to the upstairs dining room to find my step-family sitting impatiently at the table. They're like those rich pigs that live in the castle: Waiting to be served. Ugh!

Without bidding them 'Good Morning', I set the plates in front of them and rushed back downstairs to finish my other daily chores. In my jobs, if you're late, you're fired. And I can't allow that. I'm almost there to repaying the debts, but I worry that right when I pay them, my step mother will throw a grand party that will once more throw us back in debt. Whenever nobody watches how much money I receive, I always stow away some of it in a box upstairs. Fortunately, this happens a lot so I have enough money to buy a house. Unfortunately, my stepmother's parties cost more than houses.

I looked at the clock; it's 7:46. 14 minutes left. Oh god, I'll have to run. I took off my apron, ran through the garden and into the forest. I don't prefer to go this way. One time I was really off schedule so I went through the forest. Next thing I knew, I was being chased by a bear. Thankfully, the Royal Guards were out hunting so they killed it with Prince Levi. I remember that day as if it just happened yesterday. (Well, it did just happen recently, but who cares.) Right when the bear was about to pounce on me, I heard a gunshot. I turned around and somehow locked eyes with the Prince Levi. His face was stoic that not a hint of expression was on. A pair of bored grey eyes locked with wide oceanic green eyes for a few seconds and I thought I saw some expression. But the angry roar of the injured bear snapped my attention back to reality. Out of terror, I climbed the tree I was leaning against. I let the Royal Guards handle the bear as I swung from one tree to another like some monkey, reaching my destination. From then on, I tried not to go into the forest.

So every time I go there, I sprint like there is no tomorrow. In no time, I reach my first job: a big café/restaurant where my friend Armin works at. It's called Rose Café. I glance quickly at my watch: 7:57. Good, I have 3 more minutes till the café opens. Hopefully, Armin is already there.

Jumbling with my personal keys to the café, I clumsily opened the door and rushed inside to get ready. Tying on my apron, I waved at Armin who was opening the front door of the café. I was already behind the booth, ready to take lead the guests to their tables.

The good thing about this café is that it gives you great pay. This would be enough money for a normal citizen, like Armin, but my step-family isn't normal. I put on my ear-splitting grin on my face as the first customer came into the café, well, it's more like a 5-star restaurant. We serve drinks, pastries and sometimes we serve full-course meals. But that's only on the weekends and holidays or if the person is super rich, like those pigs in the castle. I brought my first of many customers to their table.


End file.
